


Everything Leads Back To You

by LyraWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: After the fall of Jotunheim, Loki becomes a ward of Asgard. Loki and Thor are raised as Princes, but Loki was intended to be married to a midgardian to secure peace and alliance between the three realms. 31 shared moments alter the planned course of Prince Loki and Prince Thor future irrevocably, as they fall in love and against all the odds. Inspired by Hanna Alexander's Witchtober prompts; every new chapter will be inspired by the prompt.





	1. Nightshade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 80 Decades  
Date: 30 Days and 9 Month of the Owl Year

“What?” whispered Loki with annoyance.

“This is soooo boring!!” Thor whispered back, with desperation in his voice.

Loki rolled his eyes, “this is important.”

“How?! When will I ever need to know the importance of herbs and flowers? We are the most advanced species in the known Yggdrasil, can’t we just ask our servants for an ointment or tincture?”

“When we are allowed to hunt, there will be no servants. It _may_ be important to know what kills you and what doesn’t.” Loki quipped back sarcastically.

At that Thor nodded reluctantly, “but it is still boring.”  
  
A piece of golden chalk like rock flew over and landed with a *THUNK* on Thor’s desk.

“Prince Thor, Prince Loki! What is so important that you have to disrupt the entire class with your chatter?”

Both Thor and Loki rose from the chairs, with Loki glaring with venom at Thor. As the oldest, Thor felt it his responsibility to answer. “Uuuuhhhh…” Thor looked to Loki, and before he could come back with a hilarious quip (the class never failed to keep silent after his responses), Loki had cut in.

“Tutor Aslaug, Thor was just confused by the nightshade family. How can the structure of a tomato be so close to the structure of the berries of Atropa Belladonna variety, yet one can be eaten and one not?” 

Their tutor looked at them with clear disbelief, but with no further proof of their mischief, motioned for both to sit down at their desk and turned toward the screen he was teaching from. “The Solanaceae Family, more commonly known as the Nightshade family, is wide and varied! Most famously used in literature by bawdy poets and writers to describe great tragedy at those who eat the berries of the Atropa Belladonna, Asgardians are more likely to come across the nightshade family as potatoes, eggplants, peppers…”  
  
As Thor’s bottom found the seat cushion, a loud farting noise rippled through the room. The class erupted into laughter. Their tutor turned, and tried to control the room, but to no avail. “Prince Thor, Prince Loki! Remove yourself from my classroom immediately!! I will speak to you after class.” Before Thor could argue back, their tutor roared, “NOW!”

Thor could see from the corner of his eyes, Loki looking chastised. Once the doors closed, Thor rolled his eyes. “You can cut the innocent act!”

Loki’s face split into a grin. “One day you will fall for it. But you were right, his class was boring.”

“Loki! You go too far, now mother and father will hear of it and then we will never hear the end of it!”

Loki gripped his hand, “then let’s make sure they can never find us!” His eyes brimming bright with mischief. Thor felt a ping of excitement and with hands still clasped they ran down the doorway and into an adventure of their own imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting softly and sweetly... the poor babies, I have lots of heartache planned for them. Once again, comments and kudos are much appreciated, I am still finding my voice as an author and have a ways to go on my editing skills, but I hope you have enjoyed this :)


	2. Rest in Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 105 Centuries  
Date: 13 day and 12 Month of the Cat Year

The skies of Jotunheim were dark and all the world seemed still. Even though Thor and Odin were at the very top level, Thor could barely see the procession over the shoulders of the giants in front of him. They were not the only off worlders to attend the funeral of the Jotun king, but none were as guarded as they. He could only view the procession between the gaps of the shoulder and arms of the two giants. His father had nudged him hard to sit still.

Thor had managed to see Loki in the ceremony below. It was like looking at him through blue glass. There was his brother but with blue skin and red eyes. Naked from the waist up with red jewels in his hair to match his blood red eyes. It was weird. He was with his blood family who all towered above him, hairless unlike Loki. It was clear he was the runt and, from his stature and in manner that it was also clear that Loki did not live on Jotunheim. Never before had Loki’s pain been so far removed from Thor’s own, it was a sensation that Thor had not felt before. Thor wanted to comfort his brother, but decorum prevented it. He would not be welcome at the base of the auditorium and he doubt Loki would appreciate the disruption in his homeland. Homeland... this was Loki’s homeland... Thor logically knew this, but it felt strange to turn it over in his mind. 

In the small hours of that night, after the funeral feasting, he could not sleep. The scent, the touches and being in a world off Asgard was just too foreign and his mind raced with questions. Most of them surrounding Loki. Seeing Loki at the head table and him being at the back... Thor always viewed Loki as an equal; as his brother, but today had he felt like the two princes from different realms that they were. It made Thor want to go to Loki even more to bridge the distance.

The window creaked; Thor flipped over his bed ready to scream for the guards but stopped when he saw the small shape. “Loki?”

“Yeah… I didn’t mean to frighten you.” A pause. “I couldn’t sleep… do you mind if- “

“Yeah,” said Thor cutting Loki off and flipping the cover. When Loki slid in he bumped Thor lightly. Thor sucked through his teeth. COLD!!

“Whoops! Sorry.” Loki retracted his body from Thor’s. After that it went quiet for a bit but both unable to sleep. 

“So… what is it like having the blue skin?” Thor finally said, never comfortable with silences.

Thor can feel Loki raised an eyebrow, “Dunno… it doesn’t feel any different. But seeing in the dark is kinda cool.”

“What?! You can see in the dark?!”

Loki laughed, “Got ya! You should really start paying attention in class Thor!”

Thor went to kick Loki instinctively, “Ow!” Both princes said.

“Ha!” said Loki. “Serves you right! I am loving this ice skin effect.”

Thor’s heart constricted a little, and hugged Loki with the thick blanket between them to cushion the cold. He didn’t want Loki to like it here.

“Uuuuh, Thor?”

“Shut up.” Said Thor squeezing his eyes shut.

“Okay.” Loki said gently. They stayed like that a little while until, Thor felt fingers around his forearms, and it surprised Thor that it didn’t hurt. “Oh hells! It is so cold here!! Did they give you the coldest room?” Exclaimed Loki.

Thor looked at Loki and saw that he was his pink self again, but all what he said was, “freezing, right?!” Neither prince noticed that their hugs became a little tighter and as the moon fell over the horizon the princes eventually found slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (maybe a little late but I got there!) Getting into the habit of writing everyday is not as easy as it looks! I hope you enjoyed that little snippet! The next prompt is "Broken"


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 173 Centuries  
Date: 27 days and 1 Month of the Fawn Year

Thor threw down the pieces of his broadsword in frustration. Once upon a time it was a mighty thing to behold; his weapon falling apart at the crack of his lightning but nowadays it serves as Thor’s frustration. He cannot finish his opponent with a weapon and had to rely solely on his fists. Luckily, he could charge those with lightning as well. His tutors beg him not to use his seiðr claiming it is not safe, but it was impossible to separate sparring and the call of lightning, and sparring was something Thor was not ready to live without. Having started his only sparring training two years ago, Thor quickly found his forte. The lightning came and grew stronger as he grew more proficient in battle. Loki claimed that it should come as they reached maturity. But Thor was not interested in reasons, it only mattered that he was strong in ways no one had seen before. Why should he be denied his own natural seiðr? Besides, Loki was already was much more advanced in seiðr and their tutors never discouraged Loki. So if it was good enough for Loki, it was good enough for him. 

He heard a laughter from the other side of the arena. Thor roared and flung himself towards his opponent, who happened to be said, Loki. Weaving left and right, he maneuvered his body away from the daggers flung at him. Thor counted six. That meant his opponent was out. Unless... Loki had been experimenting with illusions lately...He called the lighting to his fingers, feeling the change in the air around him. 

“Get him Prince Thor! Show him what your lightning can do!!” There was a gaggle of girls on the side (or “young women” as his mother prefers him to call them) cheering for him, along with his classmates: Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif. He turned towards them and raised his fist into the air, willing a bolt to come to him from the skies above. There was a trick to letting the lighting course through his body without hurting him. As it struck and rippled around him, Thor grinned. His blood pulsed and rushed in his ears. The cheers from the crowd grew louder, he will go to them once he achieved victory. Loki always lost to him in the end and today was going to be no different. 

*THWACK* A rock, around the size of a pebble hit Thor on the back of the head. As he turned around, his opponent stood millimeters in front of him. The shock of seeing him so expectantly close made Thor instinctively strike, he punched and without thinking pulled a bolt from the heavens and on to the ground millimeters away. The reaction was too quick him and he misjudged the distance, it was also too quick for him to change the atmosphere surrounding him. Without the necessary alterations he is like any Asgardian who took the full hit of magical lightning. In a flash his world went silent and white. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuun! A multiparter? What is this madness? Stay tuned to find out how this all ends! The next prompt : Sight


	4. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 173 Centuries  
Date: ???

Time lost all meaning for Thor, without the ability to see or hear, his day was divided by meals. He was also bathed and at first he was surprised whenever anyone touched him, but as days passed he craved it. At first, he felt lots of people hold his hand, or rub his back, but as time went the touches left. The people who consistently came to visit him that he could distinguish were that of a rough, thick but warm hand (he presumed his father), often accompanied with the smaller fingers of a warm soft hand (which he assumed his mother). There was another consistent touch; this touch was always cool, the fingers long and although calloused not rough. Although he could not hear, he could still speak, at least he thought he could. He would yell until his voice felt horse. He didn’t know what he was trying to achieve but it felt better than doing nothing. 

“Oh, brother, look who is up?” A man’s voice cawed.

“Oh yes. There he is.” Another man croaked.

He twisted his head towards the voice. His mind has been making up these two voices; he felt conflicted whenever they came. It was evidence of his slipping sanity, but it was better than the unending stretches of nothing. After the first couple of days, his parents had tried to give him tools to teach him to read, but every time it was put in his hand, he would slap it away. He needed no reminder of his… condition. His mind had only conjured these two, never anything else. Men in black feather cloaks and skull masks with a huge, intimidating beaks. They sat today swinging their legs on a windowsill.

“You done feeling sorry for yourself yet? Or are we due for another bout of yelling?” Merciless in their treatment in him always.

“Go away!” Thor yelled.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do then? Just sit there and waste away?” He didn’t know which of them said it, but both laughed. “Ooh, look at me! Thor, GOD of Lighting. Whiling my days into nothingness. More like God of Thunder, then! Empty noises!”

Thor felt his anger rise again. “Get out!” He reached to swing at his phantoms but found that he could not reach them.

“Do you even know why you are angry?” One asked.

“Yes! Because Loki tricked me into this agony!”

“Really?” The other asked. “From memory, I saw a child foolishly play with something he did not understand and now… all that potential… gone.”

Thor felt his anger rise to new heights. “Have care in how you speak! I am not gone, I am still alive!”

The men immediately stopped their laughter. “Are you?”

“I am not in the lands of Helheim, therefore I am still alive.”

“Is that all it takes then, brother?”

“The dead lives among us it seems.”

“Hmmmm…”

Thor felt a chill run through him.

“Oh looks like our time is up for today, brother.”

“Oh yes, it would appear so. See you next time, God of Thunder.” 

Before Thor could call them back, a hand touched his. How did they know…

The fingers traced his palm. |-| E |_ |_ O It took several repetitions before he understood. He knew that the braille provided would make his life a lot easier. But it lay with the tools his parents had provided him. Previously, he would not respond, but shaken by the men, he swallowed and spoke in a volume he hoped was appropriate.

“Hello, Loki.”

The fingers stilled. Clearly Loki was surprised. But he quickly scribed into Thor’s palm. “Took you, long enough.”

Thor barked out a laugh. At least he thought he did. He felt the right muscles move anyways. He should just ask. "Should I speak louder or softer? I have no idea."  
  
*louder* came the the script.  
  
"Okay, got it. It is really weird to talk and to not be able to hear yourself."  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
*sorry* came the script. And the fingers tightened around his forearms.  
  
He felt a flash of anger and he was about to yell for Loki to get out, when the question of the feather cloaked man came back to him and he saw the truth of why he was so angry.  
  
Thor swallowed before replying, "I'm angry not because of anything you did. I am angry because my arrogance caused this and it is easier to blame others than myself. I thought I knew better than everyone else and rather than learn from it, I have let it defeat me." The embrace surprised him but he had to continue, he felt like he could not stop. “I, not once in the weeks, or months thought about mother and father, nor what that meant for you. I see that I was wrong.”

Thor felt wet tears on his cheeks as Loki pressed his face to his and embraced him with even more strength. Thor returned it in kind, they clung to each other finding comfort they had not sought in years. When the sobs ebbed and Loki scripted that he was leaving, Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s forearm. “Thank you for always being there.”

Loki pressed a kiss to Thor's third eye and scripted his goodbyes.

The next day, Thor awoke to sunlight and blurred vision of two black coats flying away, their caws coming through to his ears as if through wet cloth, but see he did and hear he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is not well yet, for our dear Thor, still some trials and tribulations for him to push past! The next prompt: Haunted


	5. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 176 Centuries  
Date: 11 nights and 2 Months of the Bear Year

Thor woke drenched in sweat. He could see! He could hear! He slowed his breathing and loosened the grip on his sheets. In his dreams he was blind and deaf, helpless in the way of the world. It had been reoccurring for weeks on end and he was at a loss as to what had triggered it. He had kept it to himself for now, he hadn’t wanted to worry anyone. After all, what was a couple of night terrors? It had been a long process recovering his full sight and hearing, but he had made it. He had his sight for a year now. Still less time than he was in semi-darkness. Those two years felt like the longest of his life. The physicians were at a loss they did not know why his sight and hearing had come back at all and they did not know if it will get better at all. However they knew the remedy was magical as his mother, read into his soul and found a magical imprint. She assured the physicians that he would only recover. When asked how, she only said she recognised the signature but would reveal no more (she later divulged to Odin that it was the power of true love’s kiss, who this person was she did not know, but at Thor’s age every kiss of kindness was of true love- romantic, familial or in friendship the kiss had enough love and well meaning that its magic was in the process of healing him).

The sky crackled above him and he jumped. Thunder and lightning; how he abhorred it now. In the last months his tutors wanted him to reach out to his seiðr again, this time with practiced movements. But Thor swore he would never use it again. An infant's cry broke his thoughts, but simply slid back into bed again. The nursemaids could quieten Baldr. Before he closed his eyes, he saw shadows under the bed that made no sound. On alert, he armed himself with a sword (although very out of practice, he was not going out unarmed) and opened the door slowly and was on the lookout for an assassin. Thor spotted a barefoot as it turned a corner. Clearly not an assassin then, but not a nursemaid, as they would not be so underdressed. He followed briskly but quietly. The mystery person had gone towards the sound of Baldr’s crying and with both his parents away from Asgard; this would be an opportune time to strike at Asgard’s youngest prince. Following only a hint of this person at each corner and his suspicions were confirmed as the door to Baldr’s chambers opened and shut. He threw opened the door and roared, however what he did not expect was a flash of magic coupled with more thunder.

Whereas once upon a time he would have dodged the magic and continued to press his assailant; he reared back and fell, crashing into a suit of armour. His heart pounding in his chest.

“Thor Odinson!” Came the annoyed response to his entrance. It was Loki, but what was he doing here? “What the hell do you think you are doing? Trying to wake the whole castle?”

Thor didn’t respond. He couldn’t. His heart pounded and his death grip on his sword remained. White. Helpless. Loneliness. Despair.

Loki’s assessing eyes fell onto his form and went to him slowly. “Thor, Thor?” Having no response, Loki walked over to him and slowly bent to the floor, resting on his heels. Loki touched Thor’s forearms. “Thor, please nod if you can hear me.” Thor looked at Loki, he wanted to nod, but he felt frozen. “Oh Thor.” Loki pushed a lock of Thor’s hair behind his ear.

A screech from the crib drew both their attention, as Baldr was standing in his crib red eyed and cheeked, he was reaching his chubby little hands towards them. He was still so scared of the thunder.

With well-practiced magic, Loki sent out two tendrils. One lifted Baldr, and the other grabbed a blanket. Loki sat Baldr down and wrapped the blanket around Thor and himself the best he could before he held Baldr, still crying but no longer wailing. The poor thing didn’t know that he was safe in the palace walls. Loki looked to Thor from the corner of his eyes; and he wasn’t the only one. Loki patted Baldr’s back, muttering, “shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” His words filled the room where there was no thunder. Thor did not realise it then, but in that moment, Thor will always hold a place in his heart for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Thor! Things will start looking up for him in the next chapter or so! Speaking of, tomorrow's prompt is: Familiar


	6. Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 176 Centuries   
Date: 12 nights and 8 Months of the Bear Year

A storm was approaching, Thor always knew when the weather was going to change. He walked down the mountainside, keen to get home before it settled in. He was torn. A part of him hated the thunder and lightning and yet another part yearned for it. A part of him wanted to stay up top the mountain and feel the electricity in the air... but he dare not. The first pitter patter of rain hit his forearm as he continued his way down.

Something in the wind was calling to him. “Thor… come back Thor…” He shook it away like as usual. He wanted to get home.

A tree reshaped itself into a woman, but before she could interact with him, Thor walked on. This was a dream like any other he had for past months, ever since the night in the nursery. The dryad will try and talk with him soon…

“Thor, please stop. We must speak. You have nothing to be afraid of, Thor!” Like clockwork, Thor thought.

He said nothing and continued his way. He knew from previous dreams that no matter what he yelled the dryad will continue to follow him. Sometimes it was a dryad, sometimes a nymph, sometimes a shade, it was always a being of the forest. When the dreams first started they tried to seduce him into coming deeper into the forest, but no matter what he stayed on the path. His mother had frowned when Thor told her of his dreams and encouraged listening to these creatures, but he knew what these creatures wanted and he wanted no part of it.

A man blocked his path. Well this was a first, before he walks around the man, his red eyes locked onto Thor’s. He took a sharp inhale of breath and looked to the sky, “Even for you, this is low! It is not going to work!”

“Thor… what is going on?”

Thor walked on. “I know you aren’t Loki.”

“Thor, I know who I am. But where am I? Where are we? This isn’t like any dream I had before.”

Thor squinted at this ‘Loki’. “Why are you Jotun formed?”

The Loki in front shrugged. “I don’t know.” The Loki looked at his hands and up his arms. “It’s been a long time since I saw myself like this. We were children the last time. Does this unsettle you?” The Loki in front of him asked.

“A little, but you are you, no matter what the container.”

At that Loki smiled. “I used to think I had to like one look or the other more, choose my allegiance. I thought preferring my Asgardian self was betraying my Jotun heritage, but I never feel more alone than when I am in my Jotun form,” Loki trailed off with a sadness and starting to walk ahead on the path.

Thor, still not believing that this was his real Loki, followed him. But he never felt right when Loki became sad, even this fake Loki and so he said, “Loki… whichever you choose. I will be by your side.”

“Do you think I have to choose? Lately I was thinking…Maybe… maybe I can be both? Being both is just a part of me now... I was born Jotun but really Asgard is all I know...” Loki shyly looked up to Thor and Thor realised he was seeking for his approval.

Thor considered it and nodded. “You are here because fate deemed that a Jotun child should be raised in Asgard. You cannot separate the two.”

“All my life I have never really belonged, sometimes I wish I was either left in Jotunheim or born Asgardian. At the very least it would have been easier!” Loki tried to make light of it but it was clear to Thor he was still vulnerable and thus he needed to be supportive.

“Aye that may be true. But the palace would be a lot quieter, and you wouldn't have met me... so ultimately it would have been a worse life.”

Loki punched Thor in the arm. "Haha." Loki said without any humour. "You think you are funny. Leave the jokes to me, would you?" And as he said that thunder boomed and lighting crackled above him. A downpour. "Is this you Thor?" Said Loki very unimpressed.

Thor looked to the sky and grimaced. "No." 

Loki gave him a side eye. "Why not?"

"Leave it Loki," Thor said walking forward again. He hadn't realised they had stopped walking. 

"Thor Odinson, I never knew you to be a coward and I don't think you should start."

Thor spun around, a sudden flare of heat took him. "What did you say? How dare you！ I am the-"

"The Crown Prince of Asgard who is too afraid to embrace his own power! Too weak to rule himself, let alone others!"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Thor, the sky rumbled with him. 

"On the contrary! This is not enough." The Loki took a shuddering breath before continuing. "Thor, you are running from your destiny. Who you are meant to be. Life has shown you the price of arrogance but it does not come at the cost of your potential. Come back Thor." Loki said this with a gentle yet sad expression of a man who saw his own fate and found it lacking. Thor instinctively reached for him to ease the not yet man who had been the centre of his personal hardship, but stopped when he remembered that acceptance of destiny could be a double edged sword. 

”It's not so bad, Thor. We can do this together." Loki extended his hand and looked straight into Thor's eyes; it pierced Thor to his core. And in that moment he understood. Destiny of future kings are rarely easy and sometimes fraught with unhappiness but you accept the mantle for your subjects, kingdom and for those who you care about. Thor grasped Loki's hand and felt the prickle and the light stinging sensation of electricity; it felt like home.

Thor woke up gasping, the storm outside rumbling and threatening to break. He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know Loki technically wasn't even there this chapter! But it was important that this was the image an ancient deity chose, that actually worked right?! Next prompt: Brew
> 
> Once again, leave a comment so that I know what you are thinking ;)


	7. Brew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 193 Centuries   
Date: 23 nights and 7 Months of the Owl Year

A servant brought a goblet to Loki at the dinner feast. Was it that time of the month again? He tipped the goblet back and swallowed the contents in a mouthful. Loki winced at the taste. By the Norns was it awful. Once a month was more than enough for Loki, thank you very much. As a natural sweet tooth, the bitter sour combination of the concoction was Loki's least favourite combination.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Thor in the middle of a turkey leg. 

“Nothing,” Loki sighed, reaching for a cup of grape juice.

Thor picked up the goblet that Loki had put down and sniffed it. “Uuurgh, what is in this thing?” Thor made a face. “A word to the wise, don’t kiss anyone after this.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It is precisely why I have to drink it.” Loki waved and tried to change the subject. “You are one to talk about kissing. I heard from the kitchen girl that she was slobbered all over” Loki goaded. 

Thor cocked an eyebrow, “you have to drink this sludge to kiss anyone?” said disbelievingly into his own goblet before taking a swig, determinedly not falling for Loki’s diversion.

Loki quirked his lips. “No, you dunce. It’s so I cannot get pregnant.”

Thor coughed and spat out his mead to the disgust of the nobles seated next to him. ‘Quite amusing,’ thought Loki as Thor apologised to them.

“You- you- what are you doing thinking about that yet? You are the ‘Prude Prince’.” At that Loki glared at him for that comment.

“Honestly, Thor! I just want to like the person I give my first kiss to. Not become a temple boy.” Loki hissed face flushed with embarrassment, pleading to the forces of the universe that no one was listening to their conversation. “And not that it’s any of your business but it is a precaution. If I get pregnant or get someone pregnant, it ruins their plans and my purpose here.” He gestured to the high table where Odin and Frigga sat with his chin.

Thor looked bewildered and Loki wanted to have this conversation anywhere but here, but he could see from Thor’s expression that he had a million questions that won’t be able to wait. “That’s ridiculous Loki! Plans? What plans? You are a Prince of Jotunheim, what interest do they have in you… getting pregnant. It’s not like its for the ‘good of Asgard’” Thor quoted his father’s words back at him.

“Isn’t it? Think Thor!” Loki lowered his volume. “Why take the son of your enemy into your house? It’s isn’t for a cultural exchange. What has Tutor Aslaug taught us?”

Thor shifted in his seat, it was clear to Loki that Thor never took pleasure in remembering their differences. Thor would always look at Loki every couple of seconds whenever Aslaug spoke of Joutenheim or the 'Great War'. It hadn’t helped that the size of the class was only 5, as there was no need for anyone else to receive such tutelage, apart from future rulers and advisors. “To ensure the enemy would no rise against you…” Thor answered slowly.

“And…” Loki encouraged.

“for political alliance through... marriage.” Loki saw visibly Thor swallow as it dawned on him.

Loki’s eyes fell unto Baldr, still a toddler in his mother's’ arms and Thor’s eyes followed his. “I will have to wait until my future husband is ready to… to…” Loki couldn’t finish the sentence. He thought he was at peace with this, but verbalising it made it a little... real, even though it was so far away. 

Thor’s expression became unreadable. “How can you be so sure it is Baldr?”

“I am a Jotun Prince. I need to marry royalty to secure the alliance, but I need to be far enough from the position of succession. Can’t have a Jotun next to the All-Father, the realm would not accept it. So, he is the logical choice. Although Baldr was your replacement for a while there, and we probably would have been matched, odd right?” Loki tried to cut the tension by eliciting an ‘ew, I don’t want to marry you’ reaction from Thor, but it fell short, they were probably a little old for that joke anyways.

Thor’s expression could only be described as ‘stormy’.

‘The stupid dolt’, Loki thought, he was needlessly protective of him. Loki had worried that the ‘blinding’ incident would have severed their friendship but it seemed to only have strengthened them. “At least we will be officially family, right Thor?”

Thor’s gaze met his and squeezed his shoulder. “Yeah.” Although he smiled, it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Loki didn’t know why but he felt his heart tighten a little as a response to Thor. When had Thor’s hands gotten so large? Weren’t they a little too old for physical comfort? Loki shooed away those thoughts and let himself find comfort in Thor while he still could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are growing up, and duty is starting to beckon them! Let me know what you think of this chapter and where the story is going so far~ Next Prompt: Blood Oath!


	8. Blood Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 210 Centuries   
Date: 1 day and 2 Months of the Fawn Year

“Ow!” Came a cry of a young boy. Through his golden ringlets, he could see that his knee was cut, and tears began to well in his eyes. But before the boy could sob his heart out, elegant long fingers held the back of his cut knee. 

“None of that now, Baldr. You are a prince of the realm.” Loki said with as much calm and gentleness as he could muster. Truth be told, it was not out of the kindness of his heart that Loki comforted the boy, but out of not having his peaceful garden reading disturbed by distressed cries of a small child. Loki could almost feel the imaginary headache. He waved his hand over the small cut and ruffled the hair of the small boy once the cut was healed. The boy’s eyes shone with pleasure and laughed, and before Loki could warn the boy to be careful, Baldr ran away continuing whatever game he had started before the cut. Loki sighed. 

“I don’t know why you are coddling him.” A gruff voice came from behind him. “I don’t know why everyone coddles him.”

Loki stood up from his kneeling position and looked at owner of the voice. Thor had been in better condition. His face and arms were covered in cuts and welt that promised bruising. It was clear to Loki that he had just been sparing. 

“You almost sound like your father.” To that Thor made a face. Loki let out a sigh. “He is just a boy, besides it doesn’t hurt to get into his good books while he is young.”

“Aaaand there it is! The true motive.” Thor said smiling.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

Thor gripped Loki and before he could get him into a headlock, Loki teleported away. “Norns, you smell like a Seurcat. Go wash!” 

Thor barked that laugh that always reminded Loki of the boom of far away thunder. His voice had deepened yet again. 

Before either of them could say anything, Loki was tackled by a small force. Unexpected to have any weight thrown at him, Loki fell to unceremoniously on his arse. “Loki, Loki! Look what I got for you.” Came Baldr from atop of him. Flowers were suddenly thrust at his face. Loki winced, this boy had entirely too much energy. He was about to thank him for the flowers, when Thor lifted the boy from Loki’s. 

“Toppling someone over is a poor way of showing your thanks. You should apologise.” Came Thor’s grim tone. Loki never understood why, but Thor never warmed to Baldr. Don’t get him wrong, Loki was also not a big fan of his future spouse… but small children were not his forte. Thor however is usually much better with them. Loki’s guess was that Baldr once being Thor’s replacement as heir apparent, probably did not endear him to Thor, but whether that was the truth of it, only Thor knew.  
Baldr from Thor’s grip teared up and tears soon gave into wails. The boy was a lot more sensitive than Thor, when he was his age. Loki found himself kneeling again and giving Thor an annoyed look. Thor promptly looked away, head held high as if he did nothing wrong. After finding no help from Thor, Loki chose to focus his attention on the sobbing boy.

“Hey, hey. None of that now, remember what I said?” But in the emotional state he was in, the same trick was not going to work twice. Baldr just sobbed even louder and flung himself into Loki for a comforting hug. Loki patted Baldr awkwardly, it has been years since he needed to comfort anyone. Loki knew Baldr was fascinated by magic though and so with the flowers he had been gifted, he used magic to weave them into a crown and placed it on the boy’s head. Now distracted, Baldr reached for the crown and pulled it off so that he could see. Delight registering on his face as he realised what had happened. Loki and anyone could see that this boy was good in spirit, quick to take things personally, but also quick to forget and find the wonder in things. Baldr was good in a way that Loki could never be, true time may change the small boy, but Loki could feel his goodness as real as if he was touching cloth with his hands. Loki gave him a small genuine smile and brushed a curl away from the boys face. He noticed, Baldr had cut his finger, most likely prickled by a thorny flower before he could wave his hand, Baldr gave him a look. A look beyond his young years. 

“Thank you. One day I will help you too.” He then took his bloody finger and then touched Loki’s own. He hadn’t noticed but his own finger was cut, must have happened during the fall. He could feel the sing of magic as chubby finger met slim and their blood mingled. 

‘What…?’ Loki thought. 

Thor must have noticed Loki’s puzzled look and asked. “What happened?” 

Although the ‘God of Lightning’, Loki swore he had as much magical sense as a goat. “Magic…“ Loki answered slowly. “We are now bound by magic.”  
Thor’s expression darkened and he stormed off leaving Loki dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I have this and the next chapter up though! Hope it is to your liking. Prepare for the drama of it all!


	9. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 210 Centuries   
Date: 1 night and 2 Months of the Fawn Year

Thor hissed as hot bath water met sore muscles and cuts. He lay his head back and stared at the ceiling. He didn’t know why he left the garden so abruptly. But he was often ruled by his emotions, his head always seem to catch up with him later. There was a soft grumble of thunder from outside the palace walls as if echoing his sentiment. He had been getting a little better at not letting his emotions get the better of him, but Baldr always seemed to push his buttons. Thor knew that Loki and Baldr’s planned betrothal rankled him. But it just wasn’t right! Loki should have the choice! Should not be tied to Asgard forever… he should… be able to go back to Jotunheim if it pleased him. But that thought did nothing but pain Thor as well. Feeling frustrated he dunked his head into the warm water. 

It was easier when they were younger and now it was all so complicated. Thor and Loki could just be Thor and Loki before Baldr. Now it was Thor and his future brother in law, Loki. He imagined Loki at the side of an older Baldr and white-hot anger seared through him. He raised his head hoping to clear his mind when he saw the door open and in stepped through Loki as if summoned by just the thought of him.  
“I wouldn’t be here if I were you,” lips barely above the bath water. 

“Why? I did nothing wrong.” Came the response. Loki snapped his fingers and the clothes he had worn materialised into the basket of dirty laundry and he was naked. Thor rolled his eyes. Even in the simplest of tasks, Loki had to use magic. Seemed like Loki and Baldr were meant for each other in that way. Thor’s eyes darkened. 

Loki tipped his toe in the water and finding the temperature to his liking, submerged the rest of his body in. “Ah, just perfect.” Loki, gave Thor a side glance and Thor found himself struggling to meet it. He didn’t know why.   
“Thor… are you okay… are we okay?”

Thor was at a loss, but he was brave, and he was honest so he replied honestly. “I don’t know.” 

Loki’s lips quirked downwards. “Fair enough… why did you run away?”

“I didn’t!” 

Loki gave him a look. What was that about being brave and honest again? He took a breath. “I didn’t think I did. I just wanted to leave before I did something stupid.” 

“Fair enough…”

An awkward silence. Thor hated silences. “This is the thing! You are going to be married anyways, so why does he feel the need to ‘bind you’ by magic?” Thor waved his arms with exasperation. “It’s selfish and he doesn’t even know it because he is just a child! But it is unfair!” Something about that word felt right. “Just… completely unfair!” As if compelled he could not stop himself from yelling, “we’ve been together for so many years! And he just comes along and, and, and takes you!” 

Loki’s expression twisted. “Is that what I am to you then? Just a thing taken away from you?”

Thor was dumbfounded. “What? No-“Before he could recover Loki had interrupted him. 

“I am just Asgard’s plaything. A pawn in this political game. Pulled away from my home until I cannot call it even that, a toy given to the crown prince to play with and then a husband to another. But no matter what I am, although I have no choice in it, I cannot win. Welcome to my life Thor! It is not my own! I am sorry that your precious parents had to make a choice for me that you aren’t happy with.”

The water in the bath was icy and it was only Thor’s yelp of discomfort that Loki took stock of what he was doing before he reversed it. The shock of the loss of control calmed him and now what Thor could see was a deep sadness. Thor moved to Loki’s side and threw an arm over his shoulders. 

“I am sorry. I was an idiot and blundered into it as usual. It was not my intention, but I can see how you could feel this way. You are… my best friend and it is hard for me to see your choices taken away. May I ask for your forgiveness?” He was surprised, yet not, by what he had said. Loki was the closest person to his heart, he had a lot of people in his circle, but of all those people Loki was the person who understood him the most. Loki was after all a prince in his own right. Thor knew minorly what it was to have choices taken away and to have to accept what fate has decreed to be your lot in life; but he couldn’t imagine to be in Loki’s shoes. 

Loki looked at him with ruby red eyes, and although it surprised Thor, he willed himself not to pull away. Loki seemed to judge Thor worthy and angled his head towards Thor. Loki reopened the cut on his finger and went to touch the cut on Thor’s face. “I promise that you will always be my favourite brother.” Thor caught Loki’s wrist before it could connect. 

“No. Promise me that unless you deem it of utmost importance you will never put up a wall in front of like you do Baldr or anyone else, and in return I promise to give you as much choice as I have to give you.” 

A genuine smile graced Loki’s lips, “I promise.” And as Thor let go of Loki’s wrist and their flesh connected, a beat and then something he had never felt before happened. A wave washed over his body as if made of pure happiness and pleasure. Like he was dipped in his favourite memories, as if his whole body could feel the taste of warmed honey; sweet, heavy and full of substance. 

Their eyes locked. Thor could feel his heartbeat faster, ’yes!’ his body screamed at him. And he knew, his head finally caught up. This was why he could not accept to have Loki throw his affection towards Baldr. He loved Loki, and he wanted him and him alone. He could feel himself leaning closer to Loki, their breath intermingling, his hands tightened around Loki, he could feel Loki angling his body towards him as well. But before their lips could connect he was pushed away. ‘Why?’ his heart cried out desperately.   
“Sorry Thor, you are muddled by the magic. Forgot to warn you!” Loki was trying too hard, but he was quick and jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel and whipped it around his waist.   
“It wasn’t like that with Baldr.” He stated matter of factly, also ready to jump out to try and convince Loki of the sincerity of his feelings. 

“Baldr is too young. If he were older he would have felt the same way. It’s not real Thor.” Confusion, hurt and jealousy mingled in an emotional concoction had immobilised Thor like a poisoned arrow. “I’m sorry.” Loki said before teleporting away leaving Thor with the steam from the bath and the fresh emotional hurt. 

Little to unbeknownst to Thor. Loki crumpled onto the bed, he lied, but he had to. “The utmost” importance he had promised, and it was true. Nothing good can come of it. They would fall hard and fast, and either Thor will tire of him OR Thor will marry, Loki too and they will painfully have to continue a charade OR worst yet, they could be discovered and it could summon a whole host of other problems. Maybe Loki will be sent back to Jotunheim a strange land and away from Thor completely? Could Loki ever be happy to know love and choice only for it to be taken away? Better to live in the fantasy of what could have been than for the reality of the end. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch my emotions! I hope you have love hated this chapter as I have! Please leave Kudos and Comments, I thrive on them and always inspired to write more, 
> 
> I am also on the lookout for a betareader! If you know of anyone or are interested please leave me a comment or PM. Let's make beautiful fics together!


End file.
